The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant, botanically known as Sutera cordata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘DANOVA982’.
Sutera, of the Scrophulariaceae family, consists of annuals which are grown in most climate zones in the U.S., and only in zones 9 and 10 if it is a perennial plant.
The new Sutera ‘DANOVA982’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Sutera variety with branched, semi-trailing growth habit and large, light violet flowers.
The new Sutera cordata ‘DANOVA982’ originated from open pollination by an unknown Sutera cordata of the unpatented female/seed parent, Sutera cordata cv. 5-153, in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2005 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The new Sutera ‘DANOVA982’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 2006 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sutera ‘DANOVA982’ by vegetative tip cuttings was first performed in February 2006 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.